A Titan's Trials
by 13wolfplayer
Summary: Eren had always had a rocky relationship with Mikasa after the day his mother died. His only goal is to kill all the Titans, but what he hasn't realized is what might happen to those around him during his conquest, especially Mikasa. **Discontinued**


"...and it is confirmed that during the operation to take back Trost, Eren Jaeger in his Titan form swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren's gasp echoed off the walls of the complex. _"I...I tried to kill Mikasa?" _He turned his head towards Mikasa, desperate to know if this was true. Her face expression was unreadable, but she moved some of her black hair to block off part of her right cheek.

"_Tsk...I should of_ known_ they would use that testimony against him."_ Mikasa looked back at Eren and saw through his eyes absolute horror and shock. "_It wasn't your fault."_ She thought in vain. Mikasa glared over at Rico, feeling angry and enraged. Rico felt her gaze on her face and whispered harshly,"Lying won't help Eren out here. Do you expect me to do so in a situation that might change mankind's faith?"

She was right. Mikasa softly placed her right arm down and sighed silently. She glanced over her right side and saw Armin looking absolutely nervous and stiff. He was probably thinking of how all of this could lead to Eren's doom.

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present in this room?" The judge's voice rang across the courtroom, making it almost impossible not to hear. Gulping down the saliva that was build up in her throat, she responded. "Yes. I am."

The judge peered down at her from his position and mumbled,"You huh..." He cleared his throat and continued. "Is it true that after he transformed, Jaeger attacked you?"

Everyone in the room focused their eyes onto Mikasa. Rico slightly frowned and muttered,"You must tell the truth...if not for the human race,"she looked towards Eren at the center of the room,"...then for Eren."

Mikasa bit her lip at Rico's statement and stared over at Eren. His eyes wavered as sweat was beginning to appear at the side of his forehead. Mikasa's heart faltered at the conflicting feelings she had. "I...I might put Eren in a much more dangerous situation if I tell the truth. But maybe if I lie..." Mikasa considered. Suddenly, Rico's voice rang in her head.

_"You must tell the truth...if not for the human race...then for Eren."_ Mikasa's eyes widened at this sudden thought.

"Ackerman. Answer the question now or else we might just have to assume that he did indeed did this. Did Jaeger attack you as soon as he transformed?" The judge egged her on. There was too much emotions going on in her head, yet she kept a calm face. "I...I can't risk losing him again...he's the only thing I have left in this cruel world..."

_"No one gives a fuck what you want!"_

Her mind, without warning, reminded Mikasa what Eren told her during their first operation. That was when she selfishly wanted to leave her group to go to Eren's.

She finally accepted the bitter realization.

Mikasa looked over at the judge first and then Eren. Without hesitation, she replied,"Yes. It's true."

Every person in the room began to mumble among themselves, some even giving Eren disgusted looks. This clearly shocked everyone. The worse of them all, however, was Eren's reaction to this new piece of information. Eren appeared to have not heard anyone's comments. He only stared forward in agony. It was almost too much for Mikasa to bear, but she kept her calm composure.

"Like I said...a _monster_." Someone across the room clearly stated in the most repulsive way.

Mikasa knew anything she said counted against Eren's decision over his life and that she should have first checked with Armin or Rico, but she couldn't take the insults anymore.

"But before that, he had also saved my life twice while in Titan form. The first was when I almost fell prey to a Titan..."the memory of that overfilled her with emotions, but she went on with her comment with certainty,"...and the second was when he protected me and Armin from a cannon attack."

Her sentence made everyone calm down a bit, but then a voice from the opposing side was heard.

"Wait a moment. I don't think this statement should be considered because of it being emotionally biased." It turned out to be Nile Dawk, the chief of the Military Police who wanted Eren dead.

Mikasa and Armin tensed up. Whatever he was going to say next wasn't going to help Eren one bit. "You see, Mikasa Ackerman lost both of her parents at a young age and was taken into the Jaeger household. This wasn't the only thing we discovered, however." Nile looked up from the piece of paper he was reading the information off of and glanced over at Mikasa.

She swore she saw a glimmer in his hazel eyes before looking down to continue where he left. "At the age of nine, which was the time Mikasa had lost her parents, both her and Eren Jaeger had murdered all three robber-kidnappers."

Again, everyone broke out in shock at this news. Mikasa and Eren both looked confused and baffled. "You may call it self-defense, but I can't help but see a lack of humanity in their actions. Why should we trust our faith, power, and military supplies on him?"

After he finished his conclusion, it was clear which side had more favors. In the unclear sounds of commotion, a male's voice was overheard out of everyone else's. "What about her? How can we be sure if she's human?" He pointed an accusing, shaky finger at Mikasa. Someone else yelled,"Yeah! We should dissect her just in case!"

Mikasa felt her mouth open a bit in complete bewilderment. She didn't think that her life would be on the line too. Armin stared at her, unable to say anything at the moment.

The clank of metal against metal finally brought Mikasa and Armin back to what was happening.

"WAIT! _**I **_MIGHT BE A MONSTER, BUT SHE HAS **NOTHING** TO DO WITH THAT! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Eren's voice shouted at the Military Police side. His voice was filled with anger and rage. Back and forth Eren and the opposing side argued about Mikasa. Mikasa could only stare in disbelief. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He struck the metal handcuffs on his wrist against the metal pole holding him captive loud and strong enough to scare everyone to silence again. Eren looked down, not wanting anyone to see his strained face.

"You're wrong..."

_Dammit...leave her out of this!_

"You only use mere speculation to make things flow your way..."

_Don't you __**fucking dare bring her into this...**___

The chief of the military police reply was shaky and uncertain.

"Wh-what?"

"You haven't even _seen_ a Titan yet...so why are you so afraid? If those with strength don't fight...who will? You...you _cowards_."

"What?!"Fury and doubt could have been heard from that one word Nile Dawk muttered.

_I need to finish it off now...!_

"Just shut up and let me shoulder it all!"

Eren yelled it off to the ceiling, heat coming off his body as he did so. He breathed heavily, exhausted from all the yelling he just did.

_At least...that will take their mind off of Mikasa..._

"Ready!"

Eren quickly looked to his right side and saw a rifle aiming at him. His eyes widened at the sudden hostility.

_What's...what's going on?!_

Suddenly, Eren felt something hit his left cheek, hard enough for his tooth to go flying out of his mouth. In complete confusion, he looked up to see Corporal Levi before he kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his hair and shirt, and then kneed him in the face.

Mikasa watched in complete terror before fury overcame her body. She began to make her way to Eren when Armin grabbed her arm. Mikasa looked back in disapproval when he said,"Wait Mikasa!"

Doubt raced through her veins, but she forced herself to watch from the crowd as Eren continued to get beat up by Levi. Mikasa didn't listen to what Levi said; she only focused her attention to Eren. He was a bloody mess, heaving heavily through his mouth. She couldn't afford to lose him again.

After an agreement with the judge and Levi, Eren was taken straight away to be treated for. Mikasa quickly trailed behind, but a man stepped in between her and Eren.

"Sorry but this monster cannot be having anyone being with him."

Mikasa glared at the man before being pulled away from Armin and Rico."Don't worry. I'll set up something so the two of you can see him."Rico reassured.

Mikasa still felt worried about Eren. What was he feeling now at this moment? Emotionally and physically? It was too much for even her to keep ahold of, but she stayed silent. Mikasa had to wait until night till she can see if Eren was alright.

* * *

**Awesome! Yeah, I posted this on Tumblr...but I actually want to put it here too for you guys! ^.^ I actually really enjoyed writing this, trying to get in depth on how Eren and Mikasa felt at the time. I should be able to post the next part in a few days so keep your eyes peeled for it :D  
-Amanda (13wolfplayer) **


End file.
